


Soirée

by Eliandre



Series: Fluri Fortnight 2018 [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Fortnight 2018, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire d'Estelle, Yuri est contraint de porter une tenue de soirée. Ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire... Pour le Fluri Fortnight 2018.





	Soirée

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Eliandre
> 
> Fluri Fortnight 2018. 
> 
> Thème : Formal Wear

** Soirée **

« Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi j’ai accepté de me déguiser en pingouin ? » demanda Yuri d’une voix exaspérée pendant qu’il se tenait devant le grand miroir qui se trouvait dans les appartements réservés au Commandant des Chevaliers impériaux, en l’occurrence la chambre de Flynn, pour faire court.

Assis sur son lit, ledit commandant foudroya alors son meilleur ami avec un regard agacé en se pinçant l’arête du nez comme pour se forcer à garder son calme.

« Pour la cinquième fois Yuri, je te rappelle qu’Estellise t’a envoyé une invitation pour son anniversaire ainsi qu’à Rita, Karol, Raven, Judith et Patty. Même Repede a eu droit à une carte à son nom et Ioder-sama m’a démis exprès de mes fonctions aujourd’hui pour que je puisse y aller. »

« Ou plutôt, pour éviter que tu invoques tes devoirs de chevalier comme prétexte pour ne pas y aller ! » répliqua le brun avec sarcasme.

Flynn lui jeta des yeux torves mais préféra ne pas relever l’intervention de Yuri pour poursuivre sa tirade.

« Malheureusement, bien qu’elle ait renoncé à ses droits au trône, Estellise reste une princesse impériale par la naissance et de ce fait, de nombreux nobles seront présents à sa soirée d’anniversaire et en leur présence, une tenue de soirée correcte est de rigueur. Et c’est pourquoi, tu as accepté de porter les vêtements qu’Estellise-sama a choisis spécialement pour toi. Dois-je aussi te rappeler qu’à part toi, tout le reste de Brave Vesperia a accepté la tenue de soirée ? »

« Repede a bien de la chance de ne pas être obligé de se déguiser en pingouin… » grommela Yuri.

« Repede a un bien meilleur sens des convenances et des bonnes manières que toi ! » rétorqua Flynn d’une voix moqueuse. « S’il pouvait parler, il te ferait honte ! »

Le brun aurait bien voulu lui lancer une réplique mordante mais il pressentait que s’il continuait dans cette voie, Flynn allait emporter le débat d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Pour la soirée d’anniversaire de la princesse, le jeune Commandant des Chevaliers impériaux portait exceptionnellement une redingote noire – personne n’ignorait la préférence du blond pour les couleurs blanches et bleues – avec des boutons dorés décoratifs sur le devant ainsi que sur ses manchettes. Il y avait une petite poche où il avait glissé un mouchoir brodé de ses initiales et son cou était orné d’un joli ruban rouge avec un nœud impeccablement fait. Un pantalon assorti à la redingote et des souliers cirés en noir complétait l’ensemble. Simple et élégant à la fois. Et il semblait parfaitement à l’aise, portant ses habits comme une seconde peau, ce qui renforçait son charisme naturel.

Dans le même temps, Yuri portait ou plutôt se débattait avec une chemise noire qui lui serrait le cou et une veste grise sans manches avec des boutons noirs qui comprimait son torse. Son pantalon assorti à sa veste lui donnait fortement envie de se gratter les jambes et il avait vraiment du mal avec ses chaussures de soirées, comme s’il allait trébucher à chaque pas effectué. En ce moment, ses doigts s’emmêlaient avec le ruban de soie sombre pour tenter de faire un nœud correct et honnêtement, le membre fondateur de Brave Vesperia commençait à se demander s’il ne serait pas plus rapide de se pendre avec au lieu d’essayer de faire un nœud à son cou.

Yuri ressentait une sorte d’injustice : comment se faisait-il que Flynn était si naturellement à l’aise avec ses vêtements tandis que lui avait l’impression de se battre avec eux ?

Dans les cas, Flynn dut deviner sa frustration avec ses habits. Par compassion ou parce qu’il estimait que son ami avait assez souffert avec sa tentative de faire un nœud, il finit par se lever et se positionna devant le brun, lui retirant d’autorité des mains son ruban de soie noire. Puis il poussa un soupir avant d’entreprendre de faire le nœud à la place de Yuri.

« Vraiment Yuri, tu es un grand enfant ! Si je n’avais pas été là, comment aurais-tu pu faire ton nœud ? »

« J’aurais pu demander au vieux mais réflexion faite, il se serait moqué de moi. Au pire, je serai venu sans. »

Les yeux azur de Flynn exprimaient clairement sa désapprobation en entendant cette réponse.

« Et tu aurais ainsi prouvé à toute la noblesse de Zaphias que les gens des quartiers inférieurs sont incapables de respecter le minimum de convenances. Si tu veux changer la société Yuri, fais en sorte que les gens ont bonne opinion de toi plutôt que l’inverse ! »

Après sa dernière phrase, il s’écarta de son ami, laissant celui-ci observer son ouvrage au miroir. Il n’y avait rien à y redire : Flynn avait noué parfaitement son ruban autour de son cou.

« Bon, j’imagine que je n’ai plus d’excuse pour éviter cette soirée avec ces stupides grosses oies. » dit le brun d’une voix abattue.

« Yuri ! » le morigéna Flynn mais il y avait un sourire indulgent à ses lèvres.

Le regard céruléen du Commandant parut soudain très amusé comme si une idée lui avait traversé l’esprit.

« Si ça peut t’aider, je connais un moyen de te faire mieux passer la pilule. » affirma Flynn d’un ton taquin.

« Et comment ? » répliqua Yuri avec une mine sceptique.

Il n’eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà les lèvres de Flynn s’étaient emparées des siennes pour y déposer un baiser passionné. Avec leurs boulots respectifs, l’un à l’Empire et l’autre à l’Union, ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu’ils auraient aimé mais à chaque fois, il y avait tant d’amour et de tendresse dans les baisers de Flynn. Cela avait manqué à Yuri…

Le jeune Commandant finit par s’écarter pour reprendre son souffle avant de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée. Jetant un coup d’œil derrière son épaule, il ajouta :

« Après la soirée et si tu te comportes bien, on pourrait se retrouver dans ma chambre pour mieux fêter nos retrouvailles. »

Pour une fois, Yuri semblait très motivé à participer à une soirée et ne commit aucun impair envers la noblesse. Ses amis en étaient surpris et se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver…


End file.
